


Violence and Agression

by aiwalkerchronos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwalkerchronos/pseuds/aiwalkerchronos





	1. Chapter 1

_Limb to limb. I saw it get taken down. Why is it bleeding? It's just a machine.._

'Ruth!' A boy called out. It was Archer.

'What's up? You do know that you're not supposed to be here.'

'Ruth, I'm not an idiot. Anyway, where's Rosie?'

'She's with Mrs. Abel'

The wind was too strong it made a mess out of my hair. I swear, one day I will get rid of this mess people call beauty.

We both looked at the scene before us. An aide was being taken down. An aide is a machine created by the previous inhabitants. They are labelled by numbers but I have a habit of giving them names. No one knows what they run on. Neither fuel nor steam. They keep running till they are exhausted and then they die.

Yesterday was Santa. Rosie's favourite aide. Santa's job was to harvest the crops, though with how big she is, finishing it can take a while.

A dying aide always puts me in a bad mood and these days they are dying one by one. Seeing Pat being torn apart made me want to go home. I looked down and packed.

'You going home?' Archer asked.

'Yeah. Rosie's waiting for me'

'Meet me at the usual spot tomorrow at 5. I have something to show you.' He must've found something. I nodded and head home.

\---------------------------

'I'm home!'

'Welcome back! Did you get the bread?' Mrs. Abel asked. I nodded in response.

'Where's Rosie?' I asked.

'She's at the back.'

After putting my things, I went to the back. Rosie was there staring into space.

'Hey Rosie.'

She looked at me. She is still clearly still upset about what happened to Santa. I sat down beside her.

'Hey, I got you your favourite strawberry tart.' I smiled.

She slowly nodded and got up, probably for the tart.

I sighed.

It was getting colder and with less aide, surviving the harsh winter seems nearly impossible.

Little did I know that things were just about to get worse..


	2. Downfall

The sound of gunshots could be heard. I quickly got up and ran back inside. The cleaners were coming.

'Hide.' I told Mrs. Abel. She nodded and took Rosie with her down to the basement. I took a knife left on the counter and tucked it in my pants. The door slammed open and in came three of them dressed in their uniforms.

'Where is she?' asked one of them. Presumably the leader judging from the patch stuck on his shoulder.

'Out.' I said.

He proceeded to circle me. 'I know she's hiding.' He whispered in my ear. 'But never mind.' He signaled the others to search the house.

'You're not allowed to do that.' Hoping that they stop the search. 'Previously yes. But now we've been given permission by the high order.' I furrowed my brows.

Observing the others, I slowly grabbed the knife I hid just in case. Then, I heard a scream.

'Rosie!' I called out. She was dragged by her arm. I pulled out the knife and ran towards them. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' The leader said.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him. My eyes widened. He got Mrs. Abel.

'Let her go you bastard.' I growled.

'Nuh uh. One more step and she's out' He warned me. 'Now drop that knife.'

I slowly put the knife on the ground and raised my hands. 'Now let her go.'

'Good girl. But did I promise?' He smirked before slitting her throat.

'NO!' I screamed seeing her body fall to the ground.

'We're leaving.' He said.

I quickly looked up. 'EMA! Help me!' Rosie cried.

'Rosie!' but I was stopped by a gun in front of me.

'Good night.' He smirked before a loud bang could be heard.

I dropped to the ground unable to do anything. My vision clouded as I saw Rosie being taken away from me.

'no..'


End file.
